Five Cut Rule
by Vannahlove
Summary: The reasons behind Naruto's cutting are found out. Minor SasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

This story is actually based off of my life. From 8th grade until not that long ago, I used to cut myself. I'm breaking my habit right now and I think this story will help me get better. Everything Naruto does, I did too. So I guess it's like you're seeing inside a head of a cutter lolz. Enjoy

----------x----------

Naruto slammed the door to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed. He felt like crying but he didn't, Crying was a weakness, it let everyone know he was sad and he couldn't have that. Slowly, he got off his bed and turned on his boom box and blasted hard rock from his ipod. He went to his bedpost and took off a knob to reveal a razor waiting for him. Laughing a little he sat onto his bed and rolled up his sleeves.

"One cut for my parents. I can love a man if I want to." He whispered and drew a line onto his wrist. He felt his heart soar as the pain shot through him and the blood bubbled.

"Two cut to school. I don't give a shit about you." He whispered and drew another line, following a vein.

"Three cut to life. I want you to end so bad." He drew another line and sucked the blood a little.

"Four cut to this damn habit." This line was a little deeper but the blood didn't pour.

"Five cut to Sasuke. I fucking hate you for coming into my life and making me like this." The line for Sasuke was the longest and deepest. He sighed in content and sucked his arm a little before putting on a wristband and turning off his music. His arm begged for more cuts but he had given himself the five cut rule so He wouldn't succumb too much to the razor. Quickly, he put the razor back and breathed deeply to compose himself. He didn't leave his room of turn off the music because he still needed time, but instead picked up his phone and called his boyfriend in secrecy. When a voice greeted him on the other line Naruto's mask came back completely.

"He teme, you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving."

----------x-----------

Believe it or not, this is longer than I expected it to be. I thought it would be a 150 word tibit but it's 317, which isn't much but still. Well onto my Stories I've neglected~


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm all healed and I just read a story dedicated to this one so I thought "Why not write another part?"**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear. Naruto just smiled in response and wrapped his arm's around the thin neck in front of him.

"Thank you." He whispered back and allowed himself to be lay down on the bed. They had been out earlier to celebrate with Naruto's parents but now they were at Sasuke's hoping to have a party on their own. They were kissing at first, nothing new to them but then the kisses got more fevered, the touches got more desperate. Their words of love were whispered in the air and Naruto was completely lost to the feeling until his button up shirt was being removed.  
"Stop!" He breaths out. There was fear in his tone that he didn't mean to convey. Sasuke looked at him in question and ran his hands up and down Naruto's arms.

"What's wrong? We've done this before." he asked.

"I just don't feel like it today." Sasuke wasn't dumb. After how many times Naruto used that excuse, he knew what it meant.

"Take off your shirt."

"No!"

"I said take it off!" His voice was loud and it scared Naruto to the point where he obeyed. His hands were shaking with every button he undid and soon, he was shirtless.

"Happy?" He asked the one he loved who nodded and ran his hands over his chest, then back, arms, and stopping at the bumps he felt a the wrist.

"Why are you still cutting? You promised me you'd stop!"Sasuke yelled, holding the wrists a little too tight.

"Shh, Sasuke, it's okay. I haven't done it since, it's okay." Naruto soothed, leaning forward to kiss Sasuke.

"These have to be at least a few days old, of course you haven't since then!"

"It's okay. I promise I'll never do it again."

"You have been saying that for almost a year now." Naruto sighed at Sasuke's argument, the nice way wasn't working at all.

"Well you still starve yourself so I see nothing wrong with my cutting." He retorted. Sasuke gasped then grew angrier.

"We aren't talking about me, and anyways, I don't starve myself anymore."

"As if! I saw you during dinner and you didn't even touch your plate."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You're never hungry."

"Let's just drop it." And so they did, Their previous mood ruined and Naruto got up and sat on the window sill.

"I'm going home." He said before climbing through. This night definably deserved at least two cuts.


End file.
